


Enthymème

by Myosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, No Dialogue, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myosa/pseuds/Myosa
Summary: James réfléchit sur sa vie amoureuse.





	Enthymème

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je fais une fanfic de ce genre. Sans dialogue et ni action. Deuxièmement je lis beaucoup plus en anglais qu'en français donc il se peut que certaines tournures de phrase ne soient ... pas très française. Troisièmement, je n'ai jamais été douée en français donc les fautes sont sûrement de la partie. Dites les moi en commentaire que je corrige.
> 
> Maintenant les définitions :  
> Enthymème :Forme de raisonnement dans laquelle le syllogisme est réduit à deux termes, l'antécédent et le conséquent. Exemple très connu : Je pense donc je suis.
> 
> Syllogisme : A :Raisonnement déductif rigoureux se fondant sur les rapports d'inclusion et d'exclusion des propositions sans qu'aucune proposition étrangère soit sous-entendue qui donne lieu à une conclusion (ex. « si tout B est A et si tout C est B, alors tout C est A »).  
> B(péjoratif) :Raisonnement purement formel, étranger au réel.

James ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là dans cette maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Enfin si, à l'heure actuelle, il reprenait son souffle après leurs ébats habituels tandis que son compagnon s'enroulait au tour de lui avant de s'endormir. Mais malgré la norme de cette habitude, tout cela était trop intense pour qu'il se sentit à l'aise. Tout était si féerique ou plutôt fantasmagorique.

Depuis le premier soir lors de leur rencontre dans ce club à aujourd'hui. Ils se parlaient peu mais James savait qu'il pourrait remplir des parchemins entiers à propos de son voisin de lit et l'inverse était vrai également. Leurs magies qui s'accordaient, se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, comme si ça faisait des décennies qu'ils se connaissaient. Leurs discutions conciliantes sans conflit majeur ou plutôt sans jamais atteindre le point non négociable. Leur aménagement dans cette maison, deux semaines après leur rencontre. Leurs affaires trouvant leurs places au fur et à mesure qu'ils les ramenaient. Leur habitudes de vie qui s'adaptaient en douceur, il ne pouvait se rappeler quand il avait décidé de se lever en premier pour préparer le petit déjeuner ou pourquoi il accompagnait son partenaire dans sa pratique des anciennes traditions. 

Ils avaient à peine quitté Poudlard quand tout a commencé. Sirius voulait fêter la fin de scolarité et le début de leur vie active, une dernière fête avant l'horreur de la guerre. Alors ils ont été dans un des club sorciers de Liverpool, tous les quatre maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et certaines de ses amies. Et moins de deux heures plus tard, James était perdu dans des yeux marron rouge. James ne pourrais jamais penser à ce soir sans rougir avant encore quelles années. Non pas à cause du sexe qui s'est déroulé mais plus tôt compte tenu des lieux qui se résume à différentes ruelles, plus ou moins occupées, près du club avant de finir dans un hôtel. ..... Et peut être aussi, pour être totalement honnête, à cause du sexe phénoménal. Au petit matin, James ne sentait plus l'envie de vivre sa vie comme il l'imaginait la veille. Et sa peau rougit pour une autre raison quand il l'annonça à Lily.

Son partenaire était possessif et bien qu'ils sortaient rarement, James avait quand même des souvenirs assez coquasses où quelqu'un avait afficher une jalousie sans fondement. Mais il devait avouer que ça faisait du bien de se savoir voulu et que son amant, aussi, pouvait être illogiquement protecteur de leur relation, Mme Skeeter avait dans les septante et une ribambelle d'enfants et petit enfants. Avec Lily, il avait toujours eu une impression de décalage, barrière ou d’insécurité dans ses sentiments pour lui. Peut être parce qu'il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard et qu'il avait fallut attendre leur septième année à Poudlard pour elle. Ou parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu emménagé ensemble tout de suite ou certains commentaires à propos d'attendre et de voir.

Non, James ne devrait pas se plaindre de sa relation parce que tout aller trop vite... surtout que ça faisait deux ans. Même si il était vrai que le début avait été une véritable tornade et que par rapport aux normes sorcières leur emménagement dans les quinze jour suivants leur rencontre était absolument scandaleux. Un fait que James adorait rappeler à son compagnon quand celui ci radoté sur la bienséance des traditions sorcières.

Non, James ne devrait pas se plaindre. Mais...

Il savait que malgré tout la facilité dans leur relation, il y avait encore de grands écarts dans leur vie à combler.

Parce que malgré le calme de leur maison, il ne pouvait oublier la guerre.

Malgré les compromis dans leurs modes de vie, ils se trouvaient sur deux cotés de croyance.

Malgré tout ce qu'il savait sur son amant, d'autres avaient des histoires glaçantes sur lui.

Des histoires à propos de naître d'un filtre d'amour, incapable d'aimer et empli d'un désir de revanche à en faire brûler le monde. Des histoires de rituels de magie noir pour l'immortalité en déchirant son âme. Des histoires de tortures et de meurtres à profusions.

James devait mettre en accord sa vision de sa moitié et celle qu'en avait le monde. Il devait enfin s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas une liaison avec un quelconque mage noir ou un mangemort.

Non

Il était l'Amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort et il était enceinte.

 

Le lendemain, James quitta la maison ne laissant derrière lui qu'une lettre.

**Author's Note:**

> Il se peut qu'un jour, il y est une suite car ce n'est pas la fin que j'avais prévue.
> 
> Sinon dites moi ce que vous en avait pensé. Et d'avance merci pour les kudos, les commentaires et autres


End file.
